ADVENT Garnettank
The ADVENT Garnettank is a heavy unit in the ADVENT armed forces. It bears resemblances to the Shieldbearer, which it is one of the successors of next to the ADVENT Bastion. Appearance The Garnettank wears armour like it's predecessor, though deep red in colour. It also wields an ADVENT Magnetic Cannon in place of the standard ADVENT Magnetic Rifle, increasing it's firepower and Threat levels considerably. It's main role is to soak up incoming fire for it's allies and lay down suppressive fire against foes. Tactics/Deployment Upon first being revealed the Garnettank will attempt to intimidate enemies by firing it's ADVENT Magnetic Cannon into the air and/or beating it's fists together. Garnettanks will likely ignore Cover due to it's own inability to properly utilise it and instead stand in the open, inciting foes to target it and activate it's special abilities while continuously firing it's weapon. They are usually deployed solo, but may be deployed alongside an ADVENT Priest and/or an ADVENT Shieldbearer. It has also been seen being deployed with an ADVENT Demo and an ADVENT Purifier. ADVENT Magnetic Cannon The primary weapon of the Garnettank is it's heavy, underslung repeating Magnetic-based weapon similar to what XCOM produces for it's own forces after they discover Magnetic Weaponry in the Research Lab on the Avenger, though more advanced. It boasts a total of 6 bursts of many shots before needing to reload, and is capable of Suppression, Overwatch, Killzone, Covering Fire, Hail of Bullets, and Rupture. This weapon also has a large Threat factor, increasing the chances for hostiles to ignore orders and dash for cover, Hunker Down, or Panic. Kinetic Repurposing Field The Kinetic Repurposing Field is the Garnettank's secret weapon. It is an initially-invisible energy field around the unit that will both protect it from an attack and has a chance to absorb the energy from an assault entirely, using it to focus more power into the ADVENT Magnetic Cannon. Alternatively, this energy can be used to increase the Garnettank's own energy shielding. While this renders the Garnettank resistant to many smaller attacks or single-hit heavy attacks like explosions or shots from Brandy, the KRF is vulnerable to being overwhelmed by multiple smaller attacks like a burst from a Ballistic Cannon, Magnetic Cannon or Coilgun Cannon. If this happens, the KRF may collapse and leave the Garnettank unable to utilise it until it rebuilds itself. The KRF provides no protection against Psionic attacks or melee strikes, making the PsiBlades of a Templar Rainbow Dash's Psionic Strike especially useful against it. Psionics ADVENT Garnettanks are not immune to Psionic abilities, and possess no Psionic-based attacks. ADVENT Lieutenant The ADVENT Lieutenant for the Garnettank units is known as "Zircon" and is a male Equestrian with an American accent. His style is far heavier than his common counterparts, and he tends to use an ability called "Lockdown" before acting which increases his Accuracy and Armour at the cost of not being able to move while active. His KRF is far more efficient and cannot be overloaded, meaning attackers must rely solely on it's other weaknesses to counter his effects. While his KRF is up, Zircon is completely immune to attacks. Like other ADVENT Lieutenants, Zircon cannot Panic, be Mind Controlled, or rendered Unconscious and therefore cannot be Captured or Interrogated, though Psi Extract and Ghost will work on his corpse while Psi Reanimate does nothing. Zircon is more focussed on raw strength than his fellow ADVENT Lieutenants, and apparently does not get along with the ADVENT Lieutenant Sniper or the ADVENT Lieutenant Priest despite his own units often being deployed alongside ADVENT Priest units. He also sees Vladimir "Ursa Major" Gorchevski as his greatest rival due to the Russian's great strength, calling him "Sputnik" often.